


Sweet Christmas

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Socky!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: Where Sanha gives a gift to his crush and things don't go as horrible as he thought.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky & Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 33





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> More socky!  
> And Christmas socky!  
> Hope you enjoy♥

Sanha pushed the red box against Minhyuk's chest, his cheeks red and stammering "Umh... This i-is for you"

Park Minhyuk stared at him for what felt an eternity before grabbing the big box, "You're Yoon Sanha, right? You go a grade below mine, and you go to the same music academy as me, isn't it?"

Sanha could only watch the way Minhyuk's hand held the present, like if it was going to disappear if his hold wasn't strong enough.

Minhyuk, instead, was still looking at him and Sanha nodded as soon as he realised it was a direct question. "We also live in the same street"

Minhyuk hummed. "Why are you giving me a present, though. We are not close" 

Sanha felt the warm in his face to grow. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Not like Bin had promised him it would be. His gaze fell to the floor. And, with as much dignity he could drag, he stammered. "Uh... I know that, I... Uh- I thought it would be nice. You know? You're always on the academy... And I've seen you on the halls... And..., if you don't want it you can give it to me"

Minhyuk gave a step backwards before Sanha could take the gift from his arms. Minhyuk frowned. "Nope. I never said that, I was curious. That's all" 

Sanha swallowed, Minhyuk had an intense stare. "It's okay if I open it right now?"

Sanha looked around, he had approached Minhyuk at the end of school in front of his locker. The school was empty now, and Sanha knew they had to run or the gate would be closed. However, he nodded shyly. Bin had told him not to. Bin had looked seriously at him and, quoting, said "Do _not_ let him open it in front of you! He'll realise your feelings other way!" 

Sanha was sure he would realise his feelings anyway, so why wait?

Minhyuk, with an strange carefulness, took off the cover of the box. A gasp filled the quietness in the hall.

"How did _you_ know I wanted this shoes?!? They're amazing for dancing! And I told so to Jinwoo hyung but I bet he didn't even listened to me and now you got them to me!" Minhyuk jumped at Sanha and embraced him tightly. "I could kiss you right now! If I had a crush on you before, now I want to marry you" 

Sanha freezed. His brain slowing down, Minhyuk, his crush for the late 3 months, was hugging him and, better so, he said... 

Sanha stepped back. "Do you have a crush on me too?"

Minhyuk blushed and Sanha's heart swelled. "Well, you're a year younger, I don't think it's right but... You're so cute..., and loud, you have a nice laugh... I like you, Sanha. I'm glad we have met formally now" Minhyuk's smile blinded him.

Sanha turned around for a bit and squealed, when he faced Minhyuk again, this smiled at him. "Let's go, I'll take you home"

°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥°♥

On their way home, Sanha decided to talk.

"Minhyuk?... I like you"

"I know"

"Can we... date?"

Minhyuk's hand curled around his. "I think so, if that's what you want. But let's get to know each other better"

"It's tomorrow but merry christmas, Minhyuk"

"Merry Christmas, Sanha"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Hope you're healthy and happy^^


End file.
